1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for the treatment of aortic dissections.
2. Background of the Disclosure
An aortic dissection is a dangerous condition with a high mortality rates. In an aortic dissection, a tear typically develops in the intima of the aorta that propagates along the vessel wall delaminating the inner layer of the aorta from the outer layer. Blood enters the space between the layers creating a false lumen. Several additional tears or entry points can be created between true lumen of the aorta and the false lumen. In the acute phase, dissections may close off perfusion from the aorta to vital organs. In the chronic phase, the weakened tissue can develop into aneurysm and ultimately rupture. Dissections involving the ascending aorta are referred to as Type A dissections. Dissections only involving the descending aorta are referred to as Type B dissections.
Current treatments for dissections include medical management to lower the blood pressure of the patient and reduce the hemodynamic stresses on the diseased vessel. If dissections are symptomatic, surgical intervention is necessary. Portions of the diseased aorta are replaced by a surgical graft and the dissection flap is reattached. More recently, stent grafts have been used to close the primary entry point into the false lumen with the goal to thrombose the false lumen and maintain patency of the true lumen.
Endovascular treatment of aortic dissections in the thoracic aorta using a stent graft may risk inter-operative and post-operative complications. Catheter delivery systems of thoracic stent grafts typically have a profile of 20-24Fr requiring a cut-down or conduit for delivery. Vessel damage by the large delivery catheters used is common. Stent grafts are difficult to deploy accurately in the thoracic aorta due to high blood flow. Often only the primary entry point of a dissection is covered by the stent graft allowing continuous pressurization of the false lumen through secondary entry points. Long term, a pressurized false lumen tends to expand and become aneurismal. Coverage of all entry points along the dissection by stent grafts contains the risk of local ischemia or paraplegia due to obstruction of vital branch vessels.
There is a clear need for an improved method to treat aortic dissections. The current application provides novel solutions to the treatment of aortic dissections.